Leo Valdez Depressed And Broken
by azhou1
Summary: Title says all. Do not read if you don't like angst/hurt/pain stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Yep, me again. I'm starting a new story. Please don't read if you can't stand depression, or any kind of brain damage. Even self harming. This is your warning. This takes place on Argo | |, after the House of Hades. Reyna is also there, since it's in my version of my story. Also, it'll always be in LEO POV unless I write that it's something else. You can read his thoughts too.**

 **Also, I don't own anything.**

 **Leo: Whaaatt?**

 **Me: You heard me Leo**

Leo POV

Leo woke up, yawning. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again. Where's his coffee? Ugh. Fine. The coffee machine is right there anyways. Suddenly a voice in his head appeared, like usaul (voice will be bold)

 **Leo, you don't deserve coffee! You didn't do anything but create a war.**

Leo learned to ignore it, thinking that everyone had a voice in their heads. Leo made coffee and drank.

 **Valdez! You better through the machine out. Or else...**

Leo shuddered and through the coffee machine out. Oh well, he can always make a new one. Besides, that one was old anyways. Leo stretched and went to the dining room to eat breakfast. The others were sitting there and didn't see him.

Frank frowned, "Leo Valdez is the meanest person I've met! Including Gaea." No suprise there, Frank never liked him.

Hazel whispered, "He reminds me of Sammy too much. It's easier if he's dead." Hazel?! Seriously? Frank, fine but Hazel?

Reyna came to Leo's defense, "Hazel, you can't blame a person for looking like someone else and you know it. It's like twins or triplets." Wait, why did Reyna help Leo? Leo knew that Reyna hated him since the firing of New Rome, not that he blamed the praetor of course.

Hazel nodded, "I see your point Reyna but still, I wish that he's dead."

Jason laughed, "Sorry Rey, but I don't trust Leo, even if it was eidolon that possessed him."

Reyna sighed, "Airhead, Leo couldn't control his actions although I do admit that I'm a bit angry. It took me time to think of blueprints and everything." Jason hugged Reyna.

Jason smiled, "Rey, I love you but I still hate Leo." Reyna sighed, knowing that it's useless to keep argueing.

Annabeth sneered, "Leo Valdez is very lazy!"

Percy nodded, "I agree."

Piper laughed, "Me too."

 **I told you so.**

Leo's eyes were filling up with tears as he ran out the room. Leo tapped on a wall, in Morse Code and out his finger on something. Then, a secret door opened and he went in, then closed the door.

 **See?**

Leo cried so much that Percy's water powers would be jealous.

 **Now, you know that you're not worth it. Why don't you kill yourself?**

Leo muttered, "But my friends are counting on me."

 **You're so called friends that talk about you behind your back?**

Leo didn't reply, more worried about why he's having a conversation with his head.

 **Ha. Gave up I guess you weak seventh wheel.**

That was enough. Leo took a knife and fingered it. He made seven cuts on his right arm, one for each person of the ship that hates him. Leo hated himself, he's weak. Leo fire-ported to the engine room. He was bleeding rather badly but didn't care. Leo put some bandages on himself, to try to stop the bleeding.

 **See? You can't even stop yourself from bleeding!**

Leo sighed and went back to the dining hall. It's still breakfast. Reyna and Jason were talking about Camp Jupiter and the others were dating in their room. Leo smiled and sat down. It's his mask.

Jason noticed Leo, "Hi Leo. Where were you?" Leo ignored Jason.

Jason blinked, "Leo? Leo. Leo, Leo, Leo." Eventually, Jason gave up.

Piper tried, "Leo?! Have you gone deaf or something?" Leo didn't reply but had a mischievous spark in his eye.

Reyna asked, "Leo Valdez, what's wrong?"

Leo gave her a clueless look, "What are you talking about?"

Reyna said, "You didn't answer Jason or Piper."

Leo blinked, "No one except us or at this table. Are you sure you're not hallucinating?" Leo was giving the others the silent treatment, which was difficult.

Reyna shook her head, "Definitely not."

Leo smiled, "Reina (queen), I don't hear anything besides a few rats squeaking."

 **You have to get out here. They will find out about your past if you stay.**

Leo paled and ran to the engine room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own anything**

 **Reviews!**

redarrowissupercool: Yeah

LordAtheriesRain: It is the first thing he can't fix

* * *

 **Reyna POV**

Leo was acting strange. Wasn't Jason like his best friend or something? I quickly realized that Leo was giving them the silent treatment. Why? Reyna had no idea.

* * *

Jason asked her, "Hey, Rey?"

Reyna snapped, "Reyna."

Jason smirked, "That's the Reyna I know. Anyways, do you hav

* * *

e time to come to my room now?" Reyna nodded, wondering what Jason was doing. The two walked to his room. Jason closed the door and knelt down.

Jason asked, "Will you, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, be my girlfriend?"

Reyna smiled, letting her mask fall, "I, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, accept Jason Grace's proposal of being his girlfriend." Jason and Reyna stared at each other and blushed.

Jason looked at Reyna, "Will you let me have a special night with you?"

Reyna smiled, "Yes. That would be wonderful."

Jason sighed, "I told Piper and I broke up with her. I love you too much."

Reyna blushed, "Thanks Jason."

Jason hugged her, "No one is better than you."

Jason kissed Reyna, "Meet me at 5 in the night. I already told the others, besides Leo. I can't find him." Reyna smiled and nodded.

Jason smiled, "Now, I need to start planning. Can you go so the suprise won't be ruined?"

Reyna smirked, "You bet, Airhead." Before Jason can protest, Reyna left.

* * *

 **Leo POV**

Leo skipped dinner. He was in the normal engine room now. He began fixing the engine, while rummaging for the correct tools. Leo was going to pop a breath mint in his mouth but the voice came back.

 **You actually think you deserve a breath mint?**

Please! It's a breath mint!

 **It's still food. Throw it away... Or else...**

Leo shuddered, still remember his past. He remembered himself getting threatened by... By... No, he refused to think of it. Leo tossed the breath mint out

 **Now, stay in this room, and do your third wheel machinery.**

Leo nodded and began doing his work. He wanted to do it anyways, it reminds that he's not the only one alone.

 **Machines count as people now?**

Leo shook his head.

 **Ha. So you are the only one alone. Now, break the TV or else...**

Leo sighed but didn't reply. He continued working, but first broke the TV.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Percy was having a great time with Annabeth. He knew that he insulted Leo, but figured that Leo wouldn't mind. Percy thought that Leo had an easy life and needed a couple insults now and then.

Percy and Annabeth was watching their own TV. They were watching locusts, ordered by Annabeth obviously. Percy thought the weather channel was better than this, but he'll do whatever that makes Annabeth happy. A loud bang occurred in the engine room and Percy jumped.

Annabeth jumped, "Percy?"

Percy looked around, "Yes Annabeth? No time. Leo's in trouble."

Annabeth yawned, "Percy, it's probably something is not working in that room. Leo can fix it."

Percy thought that it made sense, "Yeah, you're right. I still wa-"

Annabeth glared, "That **** idiot can take care of himself."

Percy gave up, "Fine." They sat down and watched television again, this time about lions. Percy couldn't stop thinking about Leo, especially when further crashes happened. Percy and Annabeth looked a teach other and nodded. They turned off the television and began to head to the engine room. The door was looked. Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek and Percy banged on the door.

Leo yelled, "What is it?"

!Percy shouted, "You ok?"

Leo shouted, "Yes!"

Annabeth screamed, "Open the door Leo Valdez. This instance!"

Leo paused, "No."

Annabeth sighed, "Open up the door this instance Leo Valdez. Or else..." Leo was silent and paced around the room. Percy sighed, this wakllkjjlkjklljkn't going to get any easier.

LeLeoo said in a shaky voice, "No!"

Percy asked, "Leo. What's wrong."

Leo muttered, "N-Nothing." Percy banged open the door and gaped at the scene. All over the place, machines were broken and burned. Everywhere was covered with blood, especially Leo. Leo seemed to be bleeding but Leo smiled.

Annabeth demanded, "What happened?"

Leo smirked, "Cutting right to the CHASE aren't you?" Percy hid a smile.

Annabeth sighed, "Leo! Seriously?"

Leo smiled, "I'm serious."

Percy said, "Come on Leo. Let's take you to infirmary."

Leo took a deep breath, "No Percy." Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. They grabbed Leo and dragged him to infirmary. Percy put Leo on one of the beds.

Annabeth looked at Leo, "You were trying to suicide, weren't you?" Percy widened his eyes. Leo didn't say anything.

Percy sighed, "Dude, please answer us."

Leo muttered, "Yes."

Annabeth asked, "Why?"

Leo said, "Buford, show them disk 31 on television 14." Percy blinked, not knowing what that meant. The TV flickered on.

* * *

 _Frank frowned, "Leo Valdez is the meanest person I've met! Including Gaea." No suprise there, Frank never liked him._

 _Hazel whispered, "He reminds me of Sammy too much. It's easier if he's dead." Hazel?! Seriously? Frank, fine but Hazel?_

 _Reyna came to Leo's defense, "Hazel, you can't blame a person for looking like someone else and you know it. It's like twins or triplets." Wait, why did Reyna help Leo? Leo knew that Reyna hated him since the firing of New Rome, not that he blamed the praetor of course._

 _Hazel nodded, "I see your point Reyna but still, I wish that he's dead."_

 _Jason laughed, "Sorry Rey, but I don't trust Leo, even if it was eidolon that possessed him."_

 _Reyna sighed, "Airhead, Leo couldn't control his actions although I do admit that I'm a bit angry. It took me time to think of blueprints and everything." Jason hugged Reyna._

 _Jason smiled, "Rey, I love you but I still hate Leo." Reyna sighed, knowing that it's useless to keep argueing._

 _Annabeth sneered, "Leo Valdez is very lazy!"_

 _Percy nodded, "I agree."_

 _Piper laughed, "Me too."_

* * *

Percy gulped, how did Leo hear that?

Percy mumbled, "Sorry Leo."

Leo sneered, a look that shouldn't be on his face, "You don't mean sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything**

 **Reviews**

 **starburst101- Updating today!**

 **Notes**

 **Happy New Year!**

* * *

Percy POV

Why isn't Leo forgiving us? Did we do something wrong? Never mind, it's obvious that we did since we insultedx him... Way too many times. We don't even know his past for Hera's sake!

Percy blinked, "Of course we mean sorry Leo!"

Leo said, "No you don't."

Annbeth interrupted, "First, let's get you cleaned off of blood. Talking of which, why are you bleeding?"

Leo paled, "I... Err... I acciendently poked myself with a screwdriver."

Percy asked, "When was the last time you ate?"

Leo said, "Today in the morning."

Percy shook his head, "I've been on border control near the kitchens. I did not see or hear you."

Leo smirked, "It's called having a magical plate in your roo-" Before he can finish the sentence, he collapsed. Percy caught Leo and dragged him to infirmary. Annabeth began patching him up.

Annabeth yawned, "Percy, I can't stay awake for long. Do you mi-"

Percy shook his head, "You can go to bed. I'll stay." Percy finished patching Leo up.

Leo woke up, "Sorry Percy."

Percy sighed, "Don't be sorry Leo. It's my fault."

Leo glared, "It's his fault."

Leo sighed, "But."

Leo continued, "Seriously?"

Leo said, "Fine. What no!"

Leo bit his lip, "I'm not doing it." Percy didn't know who Leo was talking to.

Percy asked, "Dude? Who are you ta-"

Leo interrupted, "Fine."

Percy continued, "Who were you talking to?"

Leo said, "Don't answer? Sure. Not like I wanted to."

Percy blinked, "Leo!"

Leo said, "Whaaaat?"

Percy asked, "Who! Are! You! Talking! To!"

Leo shrugged, "You didn't hear him?" Percy realized that Leo was talking to a person in his head.

Percy said, "I'll be right back."

Leo muttered, "You were right. No quieres me." *You don't want me* Leo sighed but Percy didn't understand Leo. Percy ran to Hazel's room.

* * *

Hazel POV

Hazel was playing with the Mist. She made a picture of her mother appear. Before she was tricked by Gaea. Hazel heard a knock on the door and quickly made the Mist figure disappear.

She said, "Come in!"

Percy came in, "Hi Hazel." Hazel saw him covered in blood and she covered her mouth.

Hazel gasped, "Percy! You're bleeding!"

Percy said, "Not me. Leo. Can you stay with him? Get some answers somehow?" Hazel nodded. She ran to infirmary and Percy ran to Annabeth's. Hazel went in the door and gasped. Leo was covered with blood.

Leo smiled, "Hi Haze."

Hazel gasped, "Leo! You're bleeding! What happened?"

Leo lied, "Fell on one of my own inventions. Not exactly my best moment." Hazel fell for it and she began patching Leo up. Suddenly, the door opened and Percy and Annabeth came in.

Annabeth said, "Percy told me that you were hearing a voice in your head?" Hazel gasped again.

Leo glared at Percy, "Yes. But it's not true."

Percy said, "Riiiight and I'm a son of Athena."

Leo said dryly, "Hahaha. Very funny." He said it in Chiron's dry voice. Hazel couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Annabeth said, "Anyways, the voice in your head. What's it saying?"

Leo blinked, "What do you mean? I told yo-. Yeah, I know. Will you shut up?!" The others exchanged a look.

Hazel said gently, "Leo, whatever the voice is saying. Don't trust it."

Annabeth sighed, "Leo, you've got depression, suicide issues, an eating disorder, and anxiety disorders. That's all I can tell for now."

Leo shouted, "There's no way in Hades that I have an eating disorder!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "When was the last time you ate?"

Leo said, "Today morning!"

Annabeth said, "Nope. Percy didn't see you and I didn't see you bring a magic plate to your room."

Leo said, "I got it yesterday."

Annabeth shook her head, "I asked Chiron and Chiron said that it'll appear back in the plates pile after 12 hours." Leo cursed loudly. Hazel winced from the cursing.

Annabeth continued, "So we need to assign a schedule to make sure that at least one person stats with Leo at all times. Percy, can yo go first?"

Percy nodded, "Sure Wise Girl."

Annabeth nodded, "Excellent. After Seaweed Brain will be Hazel." Hazel nodded, not wanting to argue.

Leo snapped, "I'm not a baby, I don't need to be looked after." The others glared. Hazel and Annabeth left, leaving Percy and Leo.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Leo glared at Percy, "Still don't need a babysitter."

Percy sat on the chair next to him, "Think of me as a -"

Leo grumbled, "Therapist."

Percy blinked, "How did you know?"

Leo said, "Cause I'm awesome."

Percy sighed, "Anyways, you could-"

Leo interrupted, "Confide with you, tell you everything about my life, be your best friend, and tell you all my secrets."

Percy asked, "Ho-"

"Because I've heard this speech about 100 times. You're no different than my-" Leo rattled off in Spanish a few bad words that won't be mentioned here.

Percy sighed, "Anyways, how are you? Are you hearing a voice in your head?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Doesn't matter and maybe."

Percy said, "It matters and I care. What is the voice saying?"

 **Don't talk to Percy. I warn you Leo Valdez**

Leo lied, "Nothing." Percy studied him as if he's Annabeth.

Leo asked, "What?"

Percy said, "I don't believe you."

 **See? No one believes you.**

Leo muttered, "People do believe in me."

 **Really? Name one person who isn't dead.**

Leo was silent. Percy stared at Leo curiously.

Leo snapped, "I know I'm handsome but you don't have to stare at me you know."

Percy asked slowly, "What is the voice saying?"

Leo lied, "What voice?"

Annabeth walked into the room, "Its my turn Percy." Percy ran out the door

 **See? He was lying about caring about you**

Annabeth greeted, "Hi Leo! How are you feeling?"

Leo replied, "I'm feeling I want to go outside."

Annabeth nodded, "I'll take you outside now if you want."

Leo jumped up but winced because his left leg hurted, "Let's go!" Annabeth began walking, and Leo followed. Finally, they were on the top of Argo II. He looked at Annabeth, who was reading a book. Silently, Leo climbed over the railing and jumped without a sound. Annabeth was still reading a book, not noticing that Leo had jumped.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything**

 **PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING**

 **Ok, so there will be voting happening in this chapter. Please write a review with the letter you want**

 **A, Leo gets captured by Gaea**

 **B, Leo and Jason get captured by Gaea**

 **C, Jason got captured while trying to save Leo, and everyone blamed Leo**

* * *

 **PERCY POV**

Percy walked out the door with Hazel.

He sighed, "Hazel."

Hazel asked softly, "Yes?"

Percy said, "This is all my fault. I should have checked on him more often. This never needed to happen."

Hazel put a hand on Percy's shoulder, "Its not your fault. It's everyone's fault besides Leo."

Jason walked over, "How's Leo?"

Percy sighed, "He wouldn't really talk to me.'

Jason sighed, "I can't believe that I didn't notice! I'm his best friend for Jupiter's sake!" The sky rumbled but Jason ignored it.

Hazel put a hand on Jason's shoulder, "No one noticed. It's time to get over it. Getting upset won't help Leo."

Jason sighed, "You're right."

Hazel smiled softly, "Let's go outside."

Percy smiled, "Good idea. I need to get fresh air."

Jazon said, "Im gong to the bathroom. Meet you on the deck." Jason left and Lercy continued to walk to the deck. A flash of a person with black hair fell off. Percy gasped, realizing who it was. Leo was falling towards land.

Percy screamed, "Jason! Come here and save Leo!"

Annabeth ran down, "I'm so sorry! I-"

Percy said, "Its ok Annabeth, its fine. Not your fault. We need to save Leo before we point fingers."

Annabeth asked, "Where's Jason?"

Percy replied, "The bathroom."

Annabeth shouted, "Which bathroom?"

Percy said, "The one in the main hall."

Annabeth muttered, "Curse you Jason. Of all the bathrooms, you had to chose the one that's soundproof." Annabeth began running down the hall for the boy's bathroom.

Annabeth shouted to Percy, "Try summoning Blackjack or any Pegasi!" Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. Unfortunately, there's no reply.

Annabeth cursed while running to the bathroom. She banged on the door.

Jason yelled, "I'm still using the bathroom!"

Annabeth snarled, "No time! Leo is in trouble!"

Jason opened the door and ran to the deck. He glanced around before diving down. Percy hoped that he would get there in time.


	6. Chapter 6

The tie is

2 to 2 to 2

but someone voted for two of them so if you subtract both of them... The vote is C!

* * *

 **3rd Person** **POV**

Piper screamed, "Jason!"

Meanwhile, the other shouted, "Leo!" Jason knew that Leo was going to crash to the ground quickly. He also knew that he couldn't reach him in time. He took a deep breath as he used a huge gust of wind to make the unconscious Leo bounce back onto the deck. Jason realized his mistake. He had been diving down and he was going to splatter. With a last effort, he tried to fly. He bounced up a little to soften his fall before he was unconscious.

 **Piper POV**

Leo Valdez should die now. He made too many mistakes and on top of that, he killed Jason. My boyfriend, Jason. One thing echoed in Piper's head and that was Jason. She fell to her knees and cried. She couldn't see Jason anymore. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leo getting lifted up and put onto another bed. Piper was ready to kill him but remembered that it was Jason's choice. But still, Jason shouldn't have died. It should've been Leo. It wasn't Jason's fault that Leo was so weak. Speaking of Leo, she glance at him. Annabeth was trying to get him to become conscious.

Piper decided to help so she could slap him so hard that he would pass out again. Why not? Or she could use charmspeak but it would affec her other friends so she decided against it. Then, she decided to do it anyways. She walked to the others.

Piper asked, "How's Leo?"

Annabeth had tears in her eyes, "Le-Leo's stable for now. Piper, I'm so sorry! Leo convinced me to go outside and I needed to go to the bathroom. Just as I was calling Percy to go, Jason banged on the bathroom door and it was too late." Piper smiled and decided that it wasn't Annabeth's fault. She was only going to the bathroom after all.

Piper used charmspeak, "Annabeth, go and fix the ship. The rest of you should patrol. I will take care of Leo." They nodded and did their duty. She wheeled Leo into the infirmity and used charmspeak to wake him. Piper slapped him and began yelling at him.

Leo cried, "Lo siento. Lo siento." (I am sorry!) Piper continued to yell at him, not caring if she was caught or anything. She could make the person always forget it.

 **Percy POV**

I was angry at Leo. He was weak and terrible. First, the attack on Camp Jupiter and now the death of Jason Grace. I heard someone yell and I shrugged, not caring. So what if I should be loyal to my friends? He's lucky that Piper wasn't killing him or anything like that. I'll walk in and make sure that he wasn't dead though. Or should I? I thought for a moment before deciding to go. When I walked in, Leo was doing something that Piper didn't see. He was cutting himself.

Even though I was angry, I didn't want him to die. I tackled Piper and knocked her out before taking the razor blade away from Leo. I hugged him and stayed there until he fell asleep. Annabeth was at the door, crying. I knew that she was jealous. Just as I was going to go and comfort her, she put on her hat and left. I was angry at Leo anpgaib. He just made my girlfriend leave me. I walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I wanted to start a new fanfic but I don't know what you, the reader, likes to read. So on my profile page, there will be options. Just PM or review me the one you like or want me to write about.**

 **Sorry for not updating. I hope this 1000+ words of this chapter makes up for it. Without further ado... the story.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I stormed out of the room before searching for the now invisible girl. Ha. As if I'll ever find the smartest girl in the world. I'm a Seaweed Brain anyways. I shook my head. I'm going to apologize to Annabeth and make everything right again. I looked for her in the kitchen. Guess what? She wasn't there. Then I went to the mess hall. Guess what? She wasn't there. Then I went to her room. Guess what? She wasn't there. Then I went to the engine room. Guess what? She was there.

I opened my mouth to apologize, "Annabeth, I'm so sorry about hugging Leo and making you jealous."

Annabeth was studying something, "Sure."

"So... Do you forgive me?"

"This seems interesting."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Maybe he fell there."

"Annabeth? Can you hear me?"

"Yes! This is perfect!"

I decided to leave since Annabeth wasn't going to take her eyes off of whatever she was doing. I wasn't sure if she did that intentionally or not. As I mentioned before, she a tough one to work with. At least Gaea was asleep again thanks to Leo. Since Leo saved us, I still thought that we should do something in return. I looked down from the sky and there it was, the sea. I had to try to find Jason, dead or alive. Without thinking a second though, I jumped overboard.

'Wheeeee,' was my first thought.

My second thought was more practical, 'I'm going to save Jason.'

I plunged into the sea and looked underwater. I breathed, knowing that my stupid phobia of water shouldn't do any harm to me. Besides, Jason was in trouble and I had to find him fast. I swam around but of course, luck didn't stay with me. As if I had any luck to be involved in two great prophecies either way. Of course, Keto's children had to find me. I took out my sword and looked around. No use. I was trapped. But that didn't mean that I would stop killing as many as I could. The first sea creatures charged at me and I dodged before killing them by stabbing them with my sword. I prayed to Poseidon to be saved but the prayers were not allowed to be answered anymore. Nor were the gods allowed to interfere. Although Gaea was dead, Zeus continued to close Olympus for no reason. I hate Zeus but I would rather to fight for my friend's side. That's all that's keeping me from betaying Zeus. Would the dark side be more welcoming? Perhaps Luke was right about the fact that I wasn't welcome anywhere.

Big mistake. I was so distracted by my thoughts that one of the monsters shot me with something. I was so tired and dropped my sword. I stopped swimming for the dizziness and sank to the bottom of the ocean.

I screamed, "Help me?" I desperately tried to stay awake but it's like Poseidon versus Zeus. My head throbbed a lot and I looked around for help, hopefully from my father. No one came to help me. Everything turned black and I became unconscious.

 **Annabeth POV**

I was done doing some of the repairs for Repair Boy. I did the easier and boy, were they so hard to do. Ugh! I'm so sick of it. How did Leo manage to do it for so long without getting annoyed! It's probably because he is a son of Hephaestus though. Deciding to see Percy, I knocked on his door. Much to my surprise, no one answered. Seaweed Brain was probably sleeping or something. I knocked again and decided to open the door. Looking around, I didn't see Percy anywhere.

Getting a bit worried, I looked all over the ship for him. I looked in the kitchen. No one. I looked at the mess hall. Nope. I looked in the stables. Guess what?... He wasn't there either. I looked into his room again and walked in. I saw his window open and now I knew that he had jumped out the window, probably to save Jason. My mother wa right. This kid was too loyal for his own good. Now Percy was gone. No, my boyfriend was gone.

I'm not stupid. I need to help repair the his ship. Part of me wants to jump into the sea but the logical part of me says that he'll be alright since the sea was his domain. I calmed down eventually after listening to myself for some time. I walked to the mess hall and began to eat.

(Warning: Some language. Minor language)

Piper joined me with a big bump on her head, "Ugh. I can't seem to remember who the h*ll knocked me out. All I remembered was punching L-"

I interrupted her, "What the h*ck were you thinking?! You tortured someone who was already torturing himself?"

I suddenly said, "You're not Piper. Piper would never do that."

(Cursing ends here.)

Her eyes turned gold, "No, Annabeth Chase. I should have known that the daughter of Athena would find me eventually. I control Piper and her powerful magic. And I will make you forget everything!" I quickly started thinking. If I could survive Tartarus, I will survive a plain old eidolon. Before the eidolon could react, I had put on wax. Piper seemed outraged by that and took out her dagger. I rolled my eyes. The eidolon should know that I could defeat her. Piper began to fight me but I easily knocked her out within 30 seconds.

I knelt down next to her before wondering what could undo what the eidolon did. The eidolon was afraid of charmspeak but since Piper was immune... We are doomed unless I could figure out a way to fix Piper and make her back to normal.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have a really big writer's block. I need suggestions!**

* * *

 _We were doomed._

 **Leo's POV**

I couldn't believe that Percy and Jason were both lost under 2 hours. Annabeth mentioned that Percy dived after Jason. I excused myself from dinner without eating anything and went to the engine room. I sat on my red and orange sleeping bag that looked like my blanket when I was eight, but it was larger.

 **How DARE you think of your blanket when your friend is in trouble? They might die because of you.**

I know! I shouldn't think of my blanket and how great it was when Jason made me the one who survived out of the two of us. Then Percy went on a suicide mission, jumping from over 2000 feet. At least it was water. I looked at the bottle of water on my desk, just in case I get extra thirsty.

 **You want to drink water? Don't. You need to punish yourself by not eating, drinking, nor sleeping. You must not do anything silly or fun right now. Back to work to help your friends mister.**

The voice was right, I needed to pilot the ship to hopefully not allow anyone else to jump overboard. It doesn't matter if I got hurt in the process. I knelt down and began building a TV for my friends to enjoy, and hopefully they would appreciate me more.

 **Appreciate you for probably killing your friends?**

Well... Probably not. Annabeth, and Piper were already upset with me. Frank was always angry at me, for 'stealing' Hazel. He wasn't really sure about Reyna, but there was a good chance the beautiful girl would hate me.

 **Yeah, thinking about the girl who doesn't appreciate you. But Reyna is still way better than you. You probably would need to settle for the low of the low.**

The voice was my best friend, and a person of honesty. I wondered if Pistis, the goddess of honesty, was guiding the voice into me. My friends always lied to me about things, and the voice was excellent company. Although it insulted me, it guided me through my life.

 **Stop thinking about yourself! Go and do something more useful than a TV for their entertainment.**

I think that my friends would actually enjoy this television though. I quickly used a screw to finish the production and let my tool belt cool down for a few minutes. I rolled the TV into the mess hall, where everyone was gathered, probably talking about me.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Although I was a bit angry at Leo, I had to admit that it wasn't exactly his fault. His depression and suicidal issues probably was triggered by something, and I wasn't even helping. Yelling at him and slapping him probably made it worse too. I still had more immediate issues though. Piper. It wasn't her fault but I really wondered how there was a fourth eidolon. Maybe someone had realized that the three sworn something and created another one. Probably Gaea's last revenge or something. I sighed and looked out the window. I wished that Percy was here. Although I was upset, I knew that Percy was just being his normal stupid self. Seaweed Brain. Maybe I should actually apologize to Leo. I know that it doesn't sound like me but blaming a random demigod that wanted to kill himself probably wasn't the best way to do something. I stood up and looked around for Leo.

I looked in his room but there wasn't any trace of him. The room was too neat. Too organized for someone like Leo. Why did Leo clear off this space anyways? Was this affecting him more than he would actually admit? There wasn't any trace of the rage of Leo when he was throwing the objects around. Or perhaps he burned them instead. My anger clouded my logical part of myself previously. Oh Zeus. What if the eidolon was the voice that Leo kept hearing? If it was, I would smash 200 knives on the eidolon, transparent or not. It would actually make sense for the eidolon to control Leo. I heard from Hazel that Leo was the one who destroyed the other three at the same time, not even giving them a chance to escape, not that they wanted to.

The best way to fight was to always control your own enemies and to force them to become your allies at times. For example, Gaea managed to convince Tartarus that sending all those arai and even himself as well as Nyx to fight Percy and I, in order to rise above power. I never told anyone about my delusions, afraid that I would get what everyone always gives me: a blank face and a nodding of understanding. Hade's underpants, even _Percy_ does that to me, but he's excused because he's a Seaweed Brain. Leo actually sort of gets what I'm saying though, I think. It made sense for him to understand since he's a mechanic and was supposed to me really good at math. Next time, I should convince him to read. Maybe even a book club. My smirk grew as I thought about Percy joining a book club at my disposal. That would be rather funny.

Seaweed Brain. Gods, I really do miss him, don't i? But what was done was a very idiotic thing. Something that just screams his name to me. I wasn't hear to remorse about him though, I was here to find Leo. I walked out and gently closed the door behind me before walking towards the mess hall. It was completely silent, besides a voice speaking out loud, something that I didn't recognize. My heart raced. Was it a monster that came in? I reached for my knife and kicked the door open before almost pounding on it, hacking the knife at the source of the voice, pointing my knife to its body. Then, I realized that I almost murdered a TV. My cheeks turned red in embarrassment as I walked to my seat.


End file.
